If Only
by Lizifizi
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic on Vampire diaries but a vampire story I kinda got the idea form Vampire Diaries- If only Julie hasn't slipped on the floor that one day...then none of the nightmares would have ever started. She wouldn't have started to believe...in vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- She slipped on the wet floor of the locker room after volleyball practice. "Owwwwwe!" Julie screamed out after landing on her back. All the girls rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Julie's best friend Tammy asked, worried, as she helped her friend onto the bench. "My leg feels like it burst into flames," Julie could tell she had a terrible look of pain on her face. "I'll go get Coach," one girl exclaimed then rushed around a corner of lockers. This was terrible. Julie had the big champion volleyball match tomorrow and there's no way Coach would let her play with a hurt leg. Just then, Ms. Filler, aka Coach, rounded the lockers along with the girl who'd bounded off a minute ago. "What happened!?" Coach sounded concerned. "I'm fine," Julie lied. She was not missing the game. "I just slipped, that's all. An ice pack will fix me up just fine." Julie put a fake smile on her face. Coach still called her parents, who took her to the hospital to get x-rays immediately. "No." Julie sternly stated after taking one glance at her x-ray. "No. No. No. My leg CAN'T be broken!" Julie protested. "I have my huge match tomorrow. "I'm so sorry Julie," her mom said sympathetically. Sympathy was the last thing Julie needed. What she needed was to NOT have a broken leg. "You'll have other matches," her father tried to comfort. Julie didn't say a word as the doctor wrapped the wet cast around her pain filled leg. She crutches out of the hospital, a frown on her face, a burning in her leg, and a sadness in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Julie stared at the ceiling above her bed that night. She couldn't believe her bad luck. This was the CHAMPIONSHIPS. And she was missing it. Through her window Julie could see the sun hadn't set yet, but there was a pinkish tint in the sky. She needs to clear her head. She threw her hurt leg over the bedside a bit too fast and winced as she but her legs on the floor. Julie crutched to the living room where her mom and dad were sitting on the couch finishing a documentary on Korea or something like that. "Mom, I'm going outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air," Julie stated. "That's fine honey just don't be out to long," her mother responded, eyes still locked to the TV screen. Julie didn't bother butting on a jacket on this warm spring night. She just slipped on her left sneaker and limped out the door. The pink in the sky had vanished, and it had gotten darker, the sun farther behind the abundance of trees in the forest. Julie went into the forest that started in their backyard. She had never really explored this area. Never had a reason to. Now she did. Julie looked at all the blossoms on trees that would soon bloom into flowers. The leaves from fall had vanished, making Julie's footsteps light and quiet. Unaware of the slowly falling darkness, Julie ventured into and around the forests contents, fascinated and pulled in by intrigue, and not wanting to go back into the house where she would have to wake up and NOT go to volleyball practice before the big match. Snap! Julie turned her head in such a quick motion she thought it was her neck making the snapping noise. There was nothing as far as her eye could see. She took a deep breath, WAIT! Where was her house! Not only was it getting dark and shadows started looming over her like arms trying to grab something, but in her effort to distract herself, she had gotten lost. In the woods. With a broken leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Julie stayed frozen in fright, as it quickly got darker and darker. She snapped her head around to the sound of an owl. Julie took deep breaths in and out to avoid from screaming in fright. She tried to maneuver herself in a way, reaching a crutch out to not trip on anything. Snap! Julie stayed still as a stone as she slowly turned her head around to nothing but trees. Snap! Again! Julie's heart was pounding so hard her parents would probably be hearing it right now. As she turned forward again to continue trying to find the way home, she bought she saw a shadow, right in front of her. A figure actually. Julie's blood ran cold. Her fingertips were gripped around the crutches tightly, her soft, frightful eyes staring at what was a tall lanky figure. As Julie's eyes adjusted more and more, she could see the figures long fingers dangling and by the position of the head, that their cold, hard eyes were staring at her. Like into her soul. The figure advanced a step, and Julie gasped. When the figure stopped she blinked. Woah. What? The person, or whatever it was, had disappeared. Julie was filled with curiosity, but more than anything, fear. Afraid she would never find her way home. Afraid something would get her in the forest. Afraid that she would never see her friends again. Afraid, she wouldn't live to see another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Julie sank down to a sitting position with her back roughly touching a moss covered tree. A tear slipped from her eye as she tried to remember all the good moments in her life. She knew she could never get back. This forest was so wide and dense, if she walked any farther, she would just be pushing herself more and more in to darkness, emptiness, and a hole of despair. As more tears trickled down Julie's face, she could feel a sudden warmness. Especially on her neck. It was soothing, and as her eyelids drooped , preparing to close, there was a slight whisper in her ear. "Don't cry child," the voice made Julie's eyes whip open to a dark forest alert and at the ready. The warmness had grown stronger, and Julie's eyes widened even more to the realization that someone was directly beside her, breathing heavily on her neck, someone...or something.

She forced herself not to turn her head, to look at the fiend or face her perpetrator. As much as she didn't want to see this, THING, it wanted to see her. The warm breath on her neck vanished, and a dark trace of a man loomed over her as she scooted up using the tree as her brace. A sharp pain shot through her leg. Julie had almost forgot it was broken after all the commotion that had been occurring. IT still loomed over her when standing, maybe at a height of 6'3", so Julie figured the creature was actually a human man. She gulped as she studied him, his long pinched neck, round head, short ruffled hair, and the way his eyes glanced down upon Julie with a slight tilt in his eyebrows and grin with his mouth slightly open. She looked down to see again the long lanky fingers that she had spotted on him far away. Her eyes fell on his mouth once again, and dotted to strange white, triangle looking things, sitting on his bottom lip. It was to early for snow, he could've at something, but probably would have wiped it off with a napkin...they couldn't be teeth...or...oh no. Julie felt her eyes widen at this realization, and the man must have noticed it too, because his grin turned into and ear to ear sinister smile, and his hands grip into fists. He licked his lips and snickered, "Found them have you?Would you like to try them," and laughed evilly as he smiled to reveal his sharp teeth, especially two of them...Julie tried to back away as he stepped closer, but the large tree behind her was intangible. She was cornered, by a bloodthirsty vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- "Awwe," the vampire stepped a foot length closer and Julie's heart started rasping out of her chest. "Don't be frightened. Just a little sip. It will be over before you know it." Dark purple veins bulged out right under his eyes and his teeth revealing. Julie could almost smell the blood on him. He laughed sinisterly and reached forward his hands. On instinct Julie shielded her face with her forearms, and hoped for the best...which in this case, lets far it, was not going to be helpful. She clamped her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. Nothing. No pain. Except the one in her leg. Julie took her arms away expecting to see fluffy clouds and a giant gold gate to determine fate...but no. She was still in the forest with her back against the large moss covered tree. The vampire was not in front of her. But when Julie turned her head ever so slightly to the right, she saw everything.

The vampire who attacked her was wrestling with another figure, buff with large muscles, both their teeth bearing. God. They were BOTH vampires? Julie needed to get away from these monsters. She tried to run, to get away from the horror and fighting for her blood. But when she tried to step away, her leg felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She couldn't move. She turned to look at the vampires. The one who had already confronted her had that creepy grin on his face again and a hand held toward her...legs actually...NO! He had her pinned down with his powers! The other vampire was on the ground clutching a sharp branch shoved into his gut. He pulled it out with one thrusting motion and Julie flinched. That must be painful, she thought, Considering that a stake through the heart KILLS a vampire. The evil one took steps toward her with his hand still pinning her legs with a force of who knows what. It must be magic, because vampires weren't even to have thought existed...well Julie could now see all the myths and movies were true...well, ALMOST all of them. With only 6 feet of space between the two, and the vampire coming forward, Julie thought fast and picked to sticks up and held them in front of her face like a cross. The vampires grin just widened, and he ran...almost teleported it was do fast, and snatched the sticks, just to break them with one hand. Julie's fear level heightened to depths she didn't believe existed in her. "Those thing only work in the movies, dear," the vampire snickered an drew his face up to hers. "My friend slowed me down," he said and Julie could see his eyes lingering to her neck. "But no one, can stop me." His eyes had locked on a spot as the veins under his eyes again bulged with darkness and his pupils dilated. Julie looked at his face to see the last smile should would probably ever see, and closed her eyes.


End file.
